Eatle
Eatle is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Oryctini from the planet Coleop Terra.File:Dagon DVD 2.PNG Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Eatle was a 10-feet-tall robotic, humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He was dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. He had a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spread over part of his chest. He also had a silver belt, matching wristbands, oval-shaped eyes, and the inside of his mouth was green. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth. He now has a blue tongue and his horn now has forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and the backs of his legs, as well as two longer ones on either side of his mouth. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso, as well as a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. Eatle wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities OM (430).png|Solid Matter Ingestion OM (433).png|Laser Beams CaFS (360).png|Enhanced Durability NotLN (254).png|Enhanced Strength EoMF (277).png|Wall Climbing EoMF (291).png|Sharp Claws Similar to Upchuck, Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his horn. The beam is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain of Ledgerdomain in half''Enemy of My Frenemy'' and even hold down Vilgax.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 In addition to shooting lasers, Eatle's horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown during his fight with Vilgax. Eatle has enhanced durability, as seen during his battle with Carl Nesmith, where he was able to withstand Carl's glove's laser, which was able to injure a Chronosapien and kill a human with a single shot.Catch a Falling Star Eatle has enhanced strength, as he was able to grab a Ship-enhanced Julie and push her through several walls of her house without stopping,Night of the Living Nightmare and could crush Carl's glove. Eatle has sharp claws that can help him climb up walls, as shown when he clambered up Charmcaster's machine. Weaknesses Eatle had a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. He lacks this weakness in Omniverse, however, as his eyes are farther apart. Being an Oryctini, Eatle is weak against his natural predator. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eatle was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Eatle first appeared in A Knight to Remember, where he tried to stop Vilgax from breaking the seal but was instantly defeated by him. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Eatle defeated a water creature. Later, Eatle tried to devour Charmcaster's machine, but soon realized that he couldn't eat it all, so he turned into Chromastone in order to absorb all the mana the machine had. *In Catch a Falling Star, Eatle fought Carl Nesmith and was defeated by a mentally unstable Jennifer Nocturne. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Eatle defeated a Ship-enhanced Julie in a dream. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Eatle battled Vilgax with the help of Sir George. He eventually changed into Humungousaur when Vilgax gained the upper hand. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Hot Stretch, Eatle chased after Ester in Undertown and retrieved a Nuclear Fusion Device from her, but lost it to the Kraaho. *In Store 23, Eatle was briefly shown flying through the air and reverting to Ben as he was launched by Liam's cart of Vaxasaurian eggs. *In Return to Forever, Eatle tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In OTTO Motives, Eatle briefly fought a giant Otto. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eatle was picked up by Rook. *In A New Dawn, Eatle appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''A Knight to Remember'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' (x2) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Hot Stretch'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''Store 23'' (cameo) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''OTTO Motives'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games |218x218px]] Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Eatle is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Eatle's name is a portmanteau of "eat", the primary ability he has, and "beetle", the insect he is based on. His name also roughly sounds like "Eat all". Trivia *The red robot-like statue of the golf course from Greetings from Techadon bears a lot of resemblance to Eatle's design in Ultimate Alien. *Eatle's existence was first brought to light in a listing for the Ultimate Alien four-inch line by Bandai. *Initially, in Ultimate Alien, Eatle's mouth only ever opened when he was about to devour something and never actually opened when he talked. Much like Lodestar, however, Eatle's mouth now moves when he speaks in Omniverse. *On iTunes, his name is misspelled as "Eetle". *Concept art for Eatle in Ultimate Alien shows what appears to be an Ultimate version of him with four arms and a horn similar in appearance to the one featured in Omniverse. **Also, concept art for Omniverse shows a more animalistic version of Eatle standing on all fours with the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his horn. *Despite the confirmed existence of Eatle's predator, it was a concept that ultimately never made it into the show. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males Category:Insects